1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which a plurality of network-connected devices cooperate to perform image processing and to a processing method for use in the image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multifunction peripherals (MFPs) providing various functions as well as copying and printing have been available.
Some MFPs have various finishing functions. Such MFPs having various finishing functions are capable of performing various types of printing. In an environment in which a plurality of MFPs having different functions are network-connected, the plurality of MFPs are capable of cooperating with each other to share all the functions.
For example, in a case where a user desires FAX transmission to be performed, when an MFP not having a FAX function reads an original document, the MFP transfers the read data to an MFP having a FAX function so that the MFP having the FAX function can perform FAX transmission.
In a case where the user desires binding and printing to be performed, when an MFP not having a binding function reads an original document, the MFP transfers the read data to an MFP having a binding function so that the MFP having the binding function can perform binding and printing.
As described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-310746, a system for managing processes to be performed by a plurality of devices is available.
In the system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-310746, in order to classify processes executed in a print-on-demand (POD) system and to conduct optimal scheduling for each of the processes so that efficient process management can be performed, a print job and a print instruction are received by an order-receiving/document-receiving manager. Then, a plurality of processes for the print job are controlled by an original document editing manager, a proof manager, a print manager, a post-processing manager, and the like, and the scheduling of each of the processes is conducted by a process management manager. Then, each of the processes is controlled on the basis of a scheduling result.
In recent years, there has been a growing demand to easily obtain a printed document that can be created by the above-mentioned POD system.
For example, there has been a demand to create a printed document by using a plurality of functions, such as color printing, gluing, and cover making. Certain print modes cannot be supported by using the combined functions of only one MFP. In order to meet such a demand, MFPs having the above-mentioned functions may be combined together. However, in this case, complicated user operations and complicated operation processes are required. In addition, it is difficult for a user to understand a function provided in each of the MFPs in order to perform a series of operations.
That is, when a plurality of devices are used in a cooperative manner to perform processing in the system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-310746, a desired cooperative operation cannot be achieved and the convenience is reduced unless a user knows in advance which devices are to perform required operations and the order in which processes are to be executed.